


Fandom Challenge: Spideypool - Three Words Five Sentences

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, fandom challenge, five sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge on Tumblr: write five sentences with three random words as prompt. Result: Spideypool fluffiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Popcorn, Urn, Rose

One day Wade found an old and elegant burial urn while exploring a garage sale. 

Peter looked at him with complete horror and disapproval when the Merc told him he had thrown the ashes away to use the urn as a popcorn bowl. 

Of course he never managed to do so as Peter immediately confiscated the vase and filled it with red roses. He had to admit it was quite beautiful.

“Aww, aren’t you romantic?” Wade giggled receveing a smack on the head.


	2. Monopoly, Pancakes, Outage

Eating pancakes and playing Monopoly with Peter during a stormy night in their warm and comfy apartment was one of Wade’s fluffy fantasies  
(not that he _had_ fluffy fantasies, they were just… less _manly_ than the others he usually had).

He had never fantasized about an outage though: a particular powerful thunder shook the windows, the light went off, Wade heard a distinct yelp and felt a lithe body pressed against his.

“Baby boy, I think I dropped my pancake somewhere.”

“S-Shut up and hold me.”

And Wade did.


End file.
